Soul cartel THIS ID NOT A SOUL EATER FANFIC IM SORRY!
by animebeetle
Summary: when mephisto is wanting to go to the human world to learn how to make the spicy food so he can make it himself, and a Mexican chef named rosa in new York just happened to cross paths with him. what will become to them? will rosa teach this demon to cook? and will mephisto finally learn what it means to care?


This is just something that is sort of on the line of the actual plot. None of the characters are mine, except for my oc.

It was a peaceful day in the underworld for once. No major battles, no quarrels, no corruption or death, all was at peace. That is until a certain red haired Arch Devil was starting to get bored.

Mephistos p.o.v

Ugh. Im so bored! Ever since the contract between Faust and I ended, shi-hun and that ugly su-in along with faust went back to the human world leaving me with minotarus and cerebuse. I sent minotarus to look after cerebus until I visit again. That was about six months ago, I hate to admit it, but I missed the damm humans… and their food. Oh god the food. I miss it so much, it was so spicy.

I could feel the drool starting to form in my mouth as I thought about it. Then the sudden thought occurred to me. 'I could just go to the human world and learn how to make the delicious stuff, then I could make mountains of that stuff! And keep it All. To. My. Self. Hehe.' I smirked, flying fast to the gate to the human world.

~A couple of thousand Azrels later~

I stood on the platform that was covered with a big circle and many symbols surrounding it. I looked around, no Azrels in sight, yet. 'Now how did I do this last time?' I pondered for about five minutes until I saw handprints in the middle of the circle. 'OH YEAH! Cant believe I forgot that.' I placed my hands against it and forced some energy into it. The circle began to glow a light blue and I felt myself become transparent, human world here I come, again.

3rd person p.o.v.

In the human world, a city in America, New York. Busses and cars were crowding along the streets honking and people and the noises were buzzing rapidly subduing any signed of silence.

Inside a Mexican restaurant kitchen, there was a full house and there was chaos in the kitchen. Chefs cooking if their lives depended on it. Men scurrying to get dishes served and out to the guests. There was one female in particular that was getting dishes done and served within minutes. She had an average height of '5"6", sandy blond that that was tied in a bun so it wouldn't get in the way of her cooking. She had deep blue sapphire eyes that shined like gems with her round eyes. Her name was 'Rosa'.

Rosa's p.o.v

Today was a full house and the kitchen was a mad house (Hehehe that rhymed) the waiters calling out orders and picking up meals. "Order up!" I tapped the little bell and a waitress came to pick it up before I turned back to the next meal. I plucked one off the waiting list and began to cook.

_1 mexican special with a side of chips and a coke_

_2 salsa nachos, one with extra chilli with sm water_

_1 sauna curry with a salad._

I sat on that menu for a moment. 'A SAUNA CURRY!? THAT'S LIKE THE SPICIEST DISH ON THE WHOLE MENU!'

I started to go back to my work space, 'Alright if they want spicy then they'll get spicy.' I pulled out the ingredients and started to cook.

~several minutes later~

'DONE!' I stood back to look at my bright red master piece. It had to be the most redest curry ive ever seen. It had 4 different kinds of jalapenos, chicken cooked in peanut oil and flavoured in pepper sauce and herbs. Along with white rice mixed with chilli flavouring, I finished up the other dishes on the menu and went to serve them. Tapping the bell one of the waiters I knew came over, "Hey rosa. What have we got this time?" He was a middle aged boy with short chestnut hair and pale green eyes. I smiled at him. "Well, these go to table-hold on" I picked out the list again. "Table 9" I confirmed. He looked down at the meals, he eyed the sauna curry. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep." I smirked. Pretty proud of myself. He tried to contain his giggles, "Holy hotdogs, this persons in for a surprise." He picked up the dishes and walked away.

A couple of seconds later I heard this "AH! SHIT! HOT HOT HOT!" I smirked, feeling quite good with myself. I looked up at the clock, 7:45 pm. My shift ended an hour ago. I pushed past the men frolicking around like chickens, still trying to get dishes out. A few of them push past me in a rush, occasionally saying sorry but hardly. I came to the girls change room lockers and entered, I was the only one using this changing room since im the only girl working here. It gets a bit lonely sometimes.

I changed out of my dirty work clothes and put on my casual clothes, a black tank top with traces of red around the collar, black skinny jeans with a black and white belt, and an Aries charm necklace hanging out of my shirt. Before I put my leather jacket on, I looked in the mirror, looking at my features. I wasn't a fat woman, but I wasn't thin either, more like a little fat here and there. I had a general light tan skin with wavy blond hair reaching to my mid-back. Im not really that pretty, I don't wear that much makeup and Ive never even had a valentine. Yeah, sad isn't it?

I sighed and slid my jacket on, and switched my shoes for candy red high tops. I grabbed my bag from the locker, shoved my cooking clothes in it and headed out the door.

The sun was already setting as I sat at the train station, yeah I had to catch a train to get to where I live. I sat in a cool metal bench as I waited for the train to arrive, whipping out my iPhone I checked to see if I had any messages. 2 text messages from 'Cass'.

_H3y wh3r3 ar3 th3 tow3ls?-sent at 5:45_

_N3v3rmind found th3m. Hey wh3n r u g3tting back? You b3tt3r not b3 out lat3 again.-sent at 5:59_

I let out a long sigh. My best friend Cass had moved in with me a couple of months ago because she got kicked out of her house because she couldn't pay her rent anymore and being such a caring friend with an extra bed, I let her stay there until she gets back on her feet. I heard a screeching from down the long tunnel signalling that that was my ride. I stood up ready to get on, with a big WOOSH! The train came by, then came to a slower pace, then finally to a stop.

The sliding doors opened and people got out. Waiting 7 seconds, I could finally get on and sitting down on one of the graffiti chairs. I paid no attention to the people boarding the train as I stared out the window as the doors shut and the train started to move. It takes about 7-10 minutes to reach my destination, so I put my earphones in and started listening to 'Light em up' on my iPhone. Letting myself gaze out in the blackness of the tunnel.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading my first chapter, I hope that next chapter mephisto and rosa will meet. until then, R&R! pweas. :o)**


End file.
